El dolor y la alegría de mi corazón
by sol kiryuu
Summary: soy pesima para los summary pero... kaname esta destrozado por lo que le paso a zero, pero tendrán un final feliz creo, si quieren ver de que se trata creo que tiene que entrar para saber... lo siento pero no se me ocurre ningun summary


hola hola, aquí con un fic nuevo, este es algo distinto a lo que he escrito antes o bueno es mas parecida a sentimientos, creo bueno en fin jeje... como en todos los demas fic, **darthmocy** me aconsejo mucho :D muchas gracias. este fic es mas cortito, creo que es el mas corto he escribido pero espero que les guste ^^

etto... creo que no tengo nada mas que decir T.T

**vampire knigth no me pertenece****.**

perdón por la falta de ortografía pero soy un caso perdido con eso jiji...

ahora si los dejo para que puedan leer.

* * *

**El dolor y la alegría de mi corazón**

Hoy voy camino al hospital, si vine a verte a ti, no sabes cuánto te echo de menos Zero.  
Cuando llego las enfermeras me ven y me saludan, ya todas me conocen, yo las saludo y voy directo a tu cuarto, y ahí estabas acostado con esa máquina que te ayuda a respirar, tu cabello plateado esta esparramado en la almohada tu flequillo esta desordenado, te ves tan hermoso, que me dan ganas de besarte pero sé que no puedo, la maquina me impide besarte los labios así que me resigno a ello pero sé que volveré a besar tus labios.  
Estoy triste bueno eso ya lo sabes, hoy se cumple un año que no veo tus ojos abrirse, desde hace un año que no recibo tus caricias, desde hace un año no oigo tu melódica voz, desde hace un año no discutimos y no sabes que tan culpable me siento, ese día de tu accidente discutimos sin motivo, y tú saliste enojado tomaste tu motocicleta y te fuiste yo espere que regresaras en la noche para reconciliarnos pero no fue así, lo único que recibí fue una mala noticia, que tú, el dueño de mi corazón y alma tuvo un accidente, yo no lo podía creer pero fui rápidamente al hospital y cuando llegue los médicos me dijeron que estabas grave y no sabían si vivirías y que teníamos que esperar a que despiertes. Los días pasaron, los meses también y tú sobreviviste pero no has vuelto a despertar y los doctores dicen que si no fuera por esa máquina que te ayuda a respirar tú ya no estarías en este mundo, pero yo sé que es mentira, yo se que tu mi bello cazador despertaras yo lo sé confió en ti.

Ya han pasado 2 horas desde que estoy aquí y esos médicos vinieron y me dijeron que te desconectaran de esa máquina, diciéndome que tú ya no ibas a despertar, que tú ya habías muerto y que solo no te dejamos partir, pero yo sé que eso es mentira yo se que tú aun quieres vivir y que solo necesitas un poco más de tiempo yo lo sé. Así que me negué rotundamente y dije que te llevaría a casa y que les compraba la maquina, para mí eso no es problema, tú ya lo sabes y sé que estarías diciéndome que estoy gastando mi dinero inútilmente pero yo sé que es útil, pero ya sabes mañana ya estarás conmigo en casa no te hace feliz, ¿verdad que si lo estás?

Acaricio tu rostro esperando que te inclines al rose pero nada, y no sabes lo mal que me siento, sin embargo sigo acariciando tu mejilla beso tu rostro ya que ya me tengo que ir, tengo que hacer los trámites para tu traslado y te juro que cuando estemos en casa no me separare de ti nunca más.

Después de unas horas de trámites y otras tantas para trasladarte, por fin estas aquí en casa conmigo, les dije que te instalaran en tu habitación, ya que ahí están las cosas que te gustan, y yo estoy contigo ahora, tal vez si estuvieras despierto me regañarías diciéndome que estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo, pero a mí no me importa, me encanta estar contigo y siento que no pierdo en absoluto mi tiempo. Ya lo sabes que por mi estaría toda mi vida contigo.

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que estas en casa, yo ahora voy camino a tu cuarto, tuve que Salir porque Takuma y Shiki vinieron pero cuando los vi, solo los salude y comencé a caminar a tu habitación, ellos me siguieron y cuando te vieron se sorprendieron y luego sonrieron con tristeza, ya sabes que ellos te aprecian mucho y no solo ellos sino que todos los nobles, si Zero tú te hiciste amigo de todos ellos y te echan mucho de menos y no sabes cuánto te echo de menos yo, amor mío por favor despierta y perdóname por lo insensato que fui, yo te amo tal como eres y no quiero que cambies, por favor despierta vida mía.

Después de la primera visita de Takuma y Senri que ya ha pasado un mes, desde esa visita ahora vienen todos los nobles a visitarte, claro no vienen muy seguido pero vienen, aparte prefiero estar a solas contigo, aunque Senri con Takuma viene día por medio y traen dulces y otras cosas y me obligan a comer pero yo me niego, ya sé que estarías enfadado conmigo por eso pero no tengo hambre, sabes ahora ya no paró de llorar todas las noches y no es que alguna vez pare, solo que ahora siento este sufrimiento cada vez más fuerte y siento que no puedo seguir viviendo pero yo se que tú despertaras aunque todos digan lo contrario, amor yo se que despertaras y yo quiero estar a tu lado cuando eso suceda por eso ahora duermo aquí contigo y paso todo el tiempo contigo.

Ya ha pasado 2 meses desde que estas aquí, ahora otra vez estoy dándote de mi sangre, yo se que la necesitas, por eso lo hago, y no te preocupes no estoy débil te la estoy dando de apoco, Zero amor te amo con mi vida. Sabes hoy es nuestro aniversario, te traje flores y un regalo de seguro quieres saber que es, ya sé que es cursi pero sabes que este día te lo dedico exclusivamente a ti, así que hoy estaré todo el día contigo y nada me lo impedirá ni siquiera el estúpido trabajo que apropósito todos los días me llaman preguntado cosas tontas, pero le dije a Seiren que se encargue de eso hoy.  
Tomo tu mano y la beso, siento que tu mano aprieta un poco la mía, me sorprendo y luego te miro esperando ver tus ojos violetas, veo como tus pestañas se alborotan y luego abres tu ojos y me miras, después me sonríes tiernamente yo te abrazo de inmediato y tú me lo devuelves y cuando nos separamos tú te desconectas de la maquina que te ayudaba a respirar, yo te miro con los ojos lloroso y lloro de felicidad, amor por fin despiertas.

- Kaname- escucho tu preciada voz, esta ronca y yo te paso un vaso de agua, tu tomas un poco de agua y cuando terminas de tomar me vuelves a mirar y me sonríes- ¿Por qué lloras?- me preguntaste con inocencia- ¿hice algo malo?

- No amor- te respondo acariciando tu rostro y tú te inclinas al rose-

- ¿Paso algo malo?- me preguntas con curiosidad-

- No- te vuelvo responder-

- Entonces no llores tonto – me dices acariciando mi rostro y secas mis lágrimas-

- No paso nada malo amor, más bien paso un milagro, te amo tanto – te digo después de que reaccione y te volví a abrazar-

- ¿Milagro?- preguntaste confundido y luego creo que ignoraste mi comentario- Kaname, mm… perdóname por lo de ayer se que fue una pelea tonta y sin sentido, pero en verdad no quiero cambiar, se supone que te guste como soy y yo no quiero cambiar, Kaname me criaron para matar vampiros y no quiero dejar de hacerlo y no dudes que te amo, yo lo hago pero no me pidas que deje de hacerlo, sé que es riesgoso pero seré cuidadoso lo prometo, yo quiero seguir con mi profesión y quiero ir a las misiones, pero la próxima vez intentare comprenderte. Pero tú también compréndeme ¿sí? Por favor- me rogaste aun entre mis brazos y yo te abrace más fuerte cuando me di cuenta que no sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado –

- Zero amor yo no quiero que cambies, te juro que te amo como eres, te amo por ti y… y la pelea no sucedió ayer – te dije y deje de abrazarte para mirar tus ojos violetas-

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Kana?- preguntaste confundido- apropósito ¿Por qué tengo estas cosas y porque están estas maquinas aquí?- me preguntaste curioso-

- Zero amor, tuviste un accidente- te respondí-

- Oh, ya veo- dijiste ausente y luego agregaste- ya recordé, ¿Cuánto tiempo paso? Siento como si no me he movido en meses- me comentaste moviendo tus brazos-

- Un año con 2 meses- respondo y veo como te sorprendes-

- ¿Es una broma?- me preguntas incrédulo-

- No amor, pero Zero al fin despiertas no sabes cómo te eche de menos, te amo tanto y te prometo que te cuidare siempre- te digo mirando tus hermoso ojos violetas-

- Mm… Kaname, estas pálido y te ves cansado, no me digas que dejaste de comer- yo asentí para decirte que si deje de comer y tú me miras con el ceño fruncido- ¿Por qué? Debes comer algo ahora Kaname- me ordenaste enojado y acariciando mi mejilla-

- Por ti cualquier cosa- te respondo y llamo para que nos traigan algo para comer-

- Kaname ¿no me digas que te sientes culpable por mi accidente?- me preguntaste con tu ceño fruncido-

- Sabes que lo fue y perdóname- te pedí en un ruego-

- Kaname no fue tu culpa, fue mía por conducir tan rápido, pero tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, por favor no te culpes – me dijiste con voz cálida-

Yo te abrazo nuevamente aun llorando, no sé cómo puedes ser tan bondadoso mi Zero, beso tus labios, tú me los respondes, no sabes cuánto te eche de menos y no sabes que tan feliz me has hecho el que despertaras, te prometo que desde ahora te cuidare como si fuera el ultimo día que te vea, te amare con toda mi alma, te cuidare todos los días, solo quédate a mi lado siempre Zero, y si algún día mueres por favor llévame contigo, porque mi vida sin ti no tiene sentido.

**Fin**

* * *

ahora que terminaron de leer recibo todas clases de comentario si les gusto, criticas constructivas emm... todo, espero que les haya gustado besitos y cuidense

**¿reviews?**


End file.
